Ball masque
by Sillie
Summary: There's gonna be a fencydressed ball... and Yamato know's just the perfect costume for him and Taichi... YamachiTaito final chapter up
1. Convincing

Sillie:  Yeah!! I'm back!!  :: does happy dance ::

Taichi: * groans * Oh no….

Yamato: :: hugs Taichi :: Ah come on Tai… It isn't that bad…

Sillie: * smiles * Thanks Yama… Okay, let's start!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, or it's characters… * sobs * 

Ball Masque 

"Taichi… Please?" Matt pleaded. "No! I'm not going to wear a dress!!" Tai said sternly, and looked away from Matt. "Tai-chan… please? Just for me? Do it for me!" Tai didn't respond.

Tai and Matt where in there last year of school, and they where lovers. A week from now, there was going to be a ball. And it was a very special ball… It was fancy-dressed. They whole school was coming.

There also would be rewarded prices to the best-clothed couple, and the whole school tried to look at their best.

Tai and Matt had been thinking for weeks for a good costume, but hadn't come up with anything yet. But last night, Matt had watched TV, and had come a cross a movie about vampires, and an idea struck him.

The only thing he had to do now was convince Tai… and he knew just the way to do it…

Tai was still facing away from him. Matt silently walked up to him, and wrapped his arm around Tai, pulling him close. Tai squeaked in surprise, but that squeak turned into a moan as Matt began to nibble at his earlobe.

"Please….Tai?"

He put a trail of kisses down Tai's neck.

"Just for me? Please?"

And he nibbled softly at Tai's skin, where he knew Tai was the most sensitive. He felt Tai shudder, and heard the whispered reply: "Alright… but just for you…"

Matt smiled. '_Victory!!_' He turned Tai around, and kissed him deeply. "Thanks Tai" he said, slightly out of breath.

"We have to think about our costumes now… I think it's best if we go shopping tomorrow… We'll call the other digidestened, that could be fun!"

"Yeah… fun…" Tai said, but Matt didn't hear him. He was already phoning the others. 15 minutes later, he came back.

"Okay, that's settled. We'll meet tomorrow at the mall. We divide into groups. The guys go look for their costumes together, and the girls go together." A grin came to Matt's face. "And you're going with the girls…"

"Wha…?!" Tai choked. "Hehe…well, you have to buy a dress… You're going to be my victim virgin, remember?" Tai looked at him with big eyes. '_What have I gotten myself into..?_' he thought…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next day, they all met in the mall. "So," Matt said, "do you all know what you're gonna be?" The others nodded. Matt smiled. "Okay… shall we meet here again in about 2 hours?"

"yeah, that's fine with me…." Sora said. The others also nodded. "Okay, let's go guys!" He walked to Tai, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "See you later…"

"Hee…" Davis said, "why isn't Taichi coming with us? He's a guy to, right?" Matt grinned. "You'll see why soon enough, Daisuke…" Davis looked strangely at him, then shrugged.

"All right…let's go."

When the guys where gone, all the girls looked at Tai. He felt how a blush crept on his cheeks. "Tai?" Kari asked, "Why aren't you going with the guys?"

Tai turned even redder, but Mimi came to his rescue. Apparently, Matt had told her what the intention was. "Oh… that's not important Hikari… lets go."

Then she hooked her arm with Tai's, and smiled at him. "So…" she whispered in his ear. "we have to turn you into a pretty lady…" She smiled even brighter. "Just let me handle it!" 

Tai swallowed. He didn't like the sound of that…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later, they had al gathered at the meeting point. They all had bags hanging at their arms, and everybody looked satisfied. All, except for Tai. He was looking dead tired, like he had run 100 miles.

Mimi had dragged him from one shop to the other, and had let him try on hundreds of dresses… 

He slumbered on a bench. "I think I never can move again.." he groaned. Matt snickered, and sat next to him. "Ah…poor baby… shall I carry you home than?" 

Tai grinned. "No, that won't be necessary… but you owe me at home…" He wiggled suggestively with his eyebrows. Matt laughed. "It's an honour!"

He stood, and pulled Tai with him. He hooked his arm with Tai's. "Hee…? Don't you have any bags?" 

"No, Mimi had them… on the night of the ball, she's gonna 'help' me…" Matt felt Tai shiver a bit. "Ah Taichi…. She's not that bad…"

"You didn't see the glitter in her eyes when she let me try on all those dresses…" Matt looked at Mimi. She looked back, and winked at him.

Matt grinned. "Ah well… don't worry about it…. Let's go home."

TBC….

Taichi: What!! You're gonna let me wear a dress!!

Yamato:  * mumbles * I think it's cute…

Sillie: Hee hee… I thought so too…

Taichi: * glares at Sillie and Yamato *


	2. Transformation

Sillie: Uhm…yeah, next chapter…^_^

Tai:  :: is still grumpy :: 

Yama: Aah…Taichi… come on!!

Tai: * whines * But…she's letting me wear a dress!!

Yama: And? I think it's cute…

Sillie: …. Anyway… let's get going…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon or it's characters…

**Ball masque (chapter two)**

The next few days they spent practising their 'roles'. Mimi came over once, to teach Tai how to walk more feminine, so he wouldn't trip on his dress… Matt wanted to stay and look, but was shooed out of the room by Mimi.

He grumbled, and went to the bathroom. He had to get used to the fangs he would be wearing. At school, everybody was talking about the ball too.

And finally, the day of the ball came. "Yama! I'm going to Mimi. She asked me to come over early…" Matt walked to Tai, and took him in a hug.

"Okay… I see you tonight than…" 

"Yeah… Are you driving tonight?" Tai asked. "Uhuh… I have to pick up Takeru, Hikari, Ken and Daisuke. I hope they fit in the car…"

"Mimi's mother is also picking up Sora, Miyako and Koushiro…. Jyou's brother is bringing Jyou and Iori."

"Okay. Now go, before Mimi gets mad…" Tai quickly put on his shoes and coat, and run to Mimi's house. He rang the bell, and waited nervously.

The door was opened by Mimi, and when she saw it was Tai, her eyes began to twinkle. "Taichi!! Come in!" She grabbed Tai by his arm, and dragged him to her room. 15 minutes later, Tai was standing in the middle of Mimi's room, wearing a beautiful purple dress.

Mimi sighted. "It looks very good on you Taichi… You're so slender…." The dress had a very low neck, so you could see Tai's shoulders. It had long sleeves that covered a great deal of Tai's hands. You could only see his fingers. The dress was long, and reached Tai's ankles. Tai wore small shoes in the same colour as the dress. A nice detail was the dark purple belt like shape at Tai's middle. 

"Okay… Taichi, come here and sit down." Mimi was standing at her dressing table. On it were different types of gel and hairspray, and there where a lot of hairclips.

"We have to tame your hair…" Mimi said. Tai nodded, and sat down. Mimi got a hairbrush and started brushing. Tai heard her mumble: "Wow, it's so soft… I didn't expect that…"

Tai grinned. Mimi continued brushing, and Tai closed his eyes. It felt nice… He had to ask Matt to brush his hair sometimes… He had the feeling Matt would love to….

When Mimi stopped, Tai opened his eyes. He was surprised to see that his hair was a lot less spiky than usual. Mimi got some sort of mousse, and she went to work. 

After 20 minutes, Mimi was satisfied. The hair that was always hanging in Tai's face was still there. Mimi always thought it looked cute… She had used some hairclips to put Tai's hair on its place. It was hanging down, reaching his shoulders. It was curling slightly.

"Gorgeous…" Mimi whispered. Tai blushed. "Alright, we're almost finished.." she opened a drawer from her dressing table. It was full of make up. 

"Let me look…" Mimi murmured. She looked at Tai's face. "Hmmm… a little black eye pencil… and some mascara… not to much though… You've got such thick eyelashes, I think I'm jealous.." She winked at Tai, and he laughed.

"Hmm… a little purple eye shadow, and euh… no lipstick, just a little lip gloss… yeah, I think that will do." She nodded, and went to work. When she was finished, she stepped back a bit, to admire her work. 

"Wow Taichi… You look dazzling…" Tai turned, and looked in the mirror. He blinked a few times… "Mimi… you outdid yourself… I don't recognize myself…" 

Mimi blushed a bit. "Thanks.." Suddenly, she ran to her bag, and got something out. "I almost forgot this! I got it from Yamato…"

She stuck something to Tai's neck, and after that, picked up a little box. "You open it Taichi…" she said. Taichi got the small box from Mimi, and opened it. Inside was a small necklace, with a little heart shaped pendant on it….

Tai stared at it, and whispered: "It's beautiful…" Mimi nodded, and got the necklace from the box, and put it around Tai's neck. "Now it's really finished…"

They looked in the mirror for a while, when suddenly Tai spoke up. "Alright, one down, one to go!" Mimi laughed. "Yup. You're gonna help me?"

"You bet ya!" Tai picked up one of the hairsprays, and started to chase Mimi, almost tripping over his dress…

2 hours later, they where dressed to kill, and ready to go. Mimi's mother looked at them, and smiled. "You two look gorgeous.." Then she frowned. She looked at Tai.

"I don't think I've seen you before…" Then she looked at Mimi. "And I thought Taichi would come?"

Mimi giggled, and Tai went bright red. "Mom! This _is _Taichi! He's just dressed like a girl!" Mimi's mother looked at Tai again, and than she had to laugh. "Oh, sorry Taichi… I see it now…" she patted Taichi on the back. "Come on, let's go, or we'll be late…"

T.B.C…

Tai: 0_o  You put make up on me!? :: starts to chase Sillie ::

Sillie: Aaah!! :: hides behind Yama ::  But you look pretty like that!!

Yama: Like what??

Tai: * growls * Nothing Yama….

Pff.. it was hard to describe Tai's dress… I think I will put up a drawing with the next chapter… It will clear things up….


	3. Oh my

Sillie: Hi! How you all doing? *waves*

Yamato: Hee! Will you just continue with the story… I want to know what happens next…

Sillie: Oh alright… don't be so impatience…

Taichi: Oh…this is so embarrassing…* hides head in hands *

Yamato: No… it's just cute! ^_^ * hugs Taichi *

**Disclaimer: **I just don't own them, alright!!  * cries *

**Ball Masque**  (chapter 3)

They got in the car. Mimi in front and Tai in the back. They first went to pick up Sora. Sora was going with Mimi. Mimi was dressed as a film star, and Sora as her director. She was carrying a folding chair with 'director' on the back.

She greeted Mimi and her mom, and sat next to Tai. She turned to greet him too, but when she saw him, she could only stare, with her mouth open.

After a few seconds she managed to stutter "T…tai..chi?" Tai grinned, and said "Yup…he Sora." Sora blinked a few times, but snapped out of it.

"Taichi!! You look just gorgeous!" Tai blushed. "Thanks… you look good too…" Sora grinned. They reached Jolies house.

She was already waiting outside. She was looking ridiculous… She wore a long white coat, like the ones doctors wear. On top of her own glasses, she was wearing very big ones. Her hair looked like she had been standing in an explosion, and she head a bag with al sorts of tools.

She waved when she spotted the car. She greeted Mimi and her mom, and hopped in the back. She almost reacted the same as Sora when she saw Tai.

When she snapped out of it, she squealed. "Oh my god! You look so cute!!" At that moment they arrived at Izzy's house. He was also wearing a white coat, just like Jolie.

"We're mad scientists…" Jolie explained. Izzy's reaction to Tai's costume was slightly different. He blinked, then smiled. 

"Wow Taichi… I almost didn't recognize you… Nice costume!" Tai smiled. "Thanks Kous…"

When they arrived at school, it was already becoming rather busy. They got out the car, and waved at Mimi's mother.

They spotted Joe and Cody. Joe was dressed as a vet, and Cody was dressed as a cat… He looked rather cute…

"He guys!" Sora shouted. They admired each others costumes, and Joe and Cody where also very impressed by Tai's appearance.

"You haven't seen Yama jet?" Tai asked. "No, but they should be here any minute now…" Joe answered. 

They decided to wait outside. It was easier to spot them this way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt was very anxious to get to the party. He just couldn't wait to see Tai. He was sute that Mimi had done her work just fine.

"Aye maty, are we there jet?" Davis asked. He and Ken were dressed as pirates. "We're almost there…" Matt answered.

He looked at TK who was sitting next to him. TK was dressed as a fairytale prince, and he was looking at Kari, who was dressed as a fairytale princess. Matt smirked…not very original….

Finally they arrived at the parking lot. They got out, and walked to the school. Suddenly, Matt stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes became as big as saucers, and he was imitating a goldfish…

The others looked strangely at him, and Davis asked: "Yamato, what's the matter?" Matt could only point.

Davis looked in the direction Matt had pointed. "Oh…my…god..! Is that Taichi!?" Matt could only nod.

The others looked too now, and they also where astonished. Tai was just downright beautiful…

Some guy's who were walking past were staring at him, and some were whistling…

When Davis was over his shock, he began to grin. "Yamato, if I were you, I would go to Taichi quickly, before some other guy asks him out…"

That seemed to snap Matt out of his trance. "Yeah…" he mumbled with a hoarse voice. "Let's go.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai was starting to get a bit nervous. He wished Matt was here… a lot of guy's where staring at him, and he didn't like it…

He swore to never wear a dress again… Suddenly, he heard Sora call: "Hee! There are the others.. Oh my.. Yamato looks hot!!"

Now it was Tai's time to stare. He had to agree with Sora. Matt looked hot! He was wearing a long black trench coat, a white t-shirt, and tight leather pants… and he had dyed the tips of hs golden hair black. 

His skin was more pale than usual, and there was red under his eyes… The finishing touch where the fangs you could see occasionally…

When Matt reached Tai, they could only stare at each other. Finally, Matt managed to say: "Wow Tai… You look gorgeous.. It makes me wane bite you!"

That made Tai giggle, and he replied: "You know, you look very hot.. for a moment, I thought you would go up in flames…"

Matt pulled Tai in a hug, and Tai whispered in his ear: "I'm glad you're here… I was starting to get nervous.."

"He! Lover boys! Are we going inside or not?" That was Davis. Tai smiled, and said: "Yeah, let's get going… It's cold outside…"

TBC…

Taichi: * groans *

Sillie: hehe… I promised I would make a drawing… and I did… it's a bit rushed though… You can see what Tai and Yama look like here:

http://members.lycos.nl/silviaschrama/images5/Ballmasque.gif 


	4. Threat

Sillie:  Here we are again… But please, be quiet...  :: points at Yama and Tai, who are sleeping peacefully ::

Yama and Tai: ::snuggle closer together ::

Sillie: * squeals *  Aren't they cute!?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon....

**Ball Masque (chapter 4)**

When they entered the hall, they stared their eyes out. The hall was decorated beautifully, with garlands and balloons. At a table at the side stood food and drinks. A DJ was playing songs, and next to the DJ stood a table with a few teachers sitting behind it. It turned out that they were the jury.

The group walked over to a few chairs, and sat down. Matt and Izzy went to get drinks for everyone, and they talked for a while. 

Matt was staring at Tai. Tai was talking to Davis and Ken, and apparently what they told him was rather funny.

Tai's smile was really beautiful. It could light up an entire room... Tai turned his head, and saw that Matt was staring at him. Matt smiled, and a blush crept up Tai's face...

Matt thought it made Tai really cute.

Suddenly, Matt heard a song he really liked. It was kind of slow... So he stood and stuck his hand out to Tai. "Can I have this dance?" Tai smiled, and accepted his hand. 

The dance floor was full of other couples, and Matt and Tai joined them. They danced for a while, and Matt really enjoyed being so close to Tai. Their body's fitted perfectly together. And Tai smelled really nice too... it was intoxicating.

Matt smirked. 'I think I'm getting addicted...' He pulled Tai even closer. Then he spotted the jury to his left. They where watching the couples that were dancing, and were taking notes.

"Taichi.." He whispered in Tai's ear "time to impress the jury." Tai looked up and smiled. "Okay..."

They continued to dance, but they stayed near the jury. When Matt was sure that the jury was looking at them, he flashed them a smile, showing his fangs. Then he bit down at Tai's neck.

Tai gave a small yelp, and slumbered against him. Matt catched him easily, and kept him close, pretending to suck up blood. He flickered his tongue out, and licked at Tai's skin.

He got some fake blood on his tongue. It tasted quite nice... He heard Tai giggle softly. Then he pulled back. He saw the two puncture marks he had in the wax, which contained the fake blood that Mimi had attached to Tai's neck. 

The fake blood made two trails down Tai's neck, and Matt felt the sudden urge to lick it up… So, to contain himself, he looked up, and saw that the jury was still watching them.

He smiled at them, and licked his lips, to remove any fake blood that was still there. Tai was still hanging against him, and was becoming rather heavy. "He Taichi…" Matt whispered, "You can stand now…"

Tai sighted and whispered back "It's a shame… I'm rather comfy this way." Matt smirked, and helped Tai to stand on his feet again.

Suddenly, someone tapped Matt on the shoulder. Matt turned, and saw their English teacher, Mr. Otoshi, who was one of the jury members, standing there. "So…" Mr. Otoshi said, "I'm guessing you're a vampire Yamato…"

"Yeah…" Matt reacted. He was wondering why Mr. Otoshi came to them. The jury usually stayed behind their desk…  Mr. Otoshi continued. "I think you want to know why I came to you."

Matt nodded. "Well… we," Mr. Otoshi pointed at the rest of the jury, "were wondering who the lovely lady is you're with."  Matt looked at Mr. Otoshi, surprised. "You don't know who this is?"

"Should I know?" Mr. Otoshi asked, and he looked at Tai. Tai became very red. "Great" he muttered, "this is the last time I let you talk me into something…"

Mr. Otoshi blinked a few times. He knew that voice… "Taichi?" Tai became even redder, and nodded. "Yes sir…" Mr. Otoshi blinked again, and looked at Tai more closely. Then a smile came to his face. "Ah, I see it now… I must say Taichi, you look very pretty."

Matt hugged Tai from behind, and said "He sure does…"  Mr. Otoshi's smile grew bigger. "You keep an eye out for him Yamato…" Then he turned, and went back to the jury table.

Tai turned to look at Matt. "What did he mean with that last remark?" Matt shrugged. "I don't know.. It doesn't matter." They danced for a while longer, and then they went back to the table they where earlier.

Sora, Mimi, Joe and Cody where also there. They talked for a while, when Tai whispered in Matt's ear  "I have to go to the boys room. I won't be long…" Matt nodded, and Tai walked to the toilets.

When he entered, he saw three boys at the other end of the room. Tai couldn't see what they where doing, and he didn't want to know either. He quickly went into one of the cubes, and locked the door.

Mimi had made him wear panties, and now he knew why girls complained about them so much…

When he came out of the cube, he saw that the boys where looking at him. He quickly went to wash his hands. When he turned to leave, he saw that his way was blocked.

"So, what have we got here…" One of the boys said. Tai looked him in the face. Somehow, this guy looked familiar. He had seen him before, but he didn't knew where… "Aren't you in the wrong room?"

O great. These boys also thought he was really a girl. Mimi had done a great job, but he had to kill Yama later…

He backed away, but the boys followed him. Suddenly, his back touched a wall… Tai realised he was standing at the wrong side of the toilet… the door was at the other side of the room…

He looked down, and saw a few bottles standing there.. They had been drinking. Tai was almost sure the boys where drunk.

Two of the boys where standing next to Tai, one at each side, and the one that had spoken earlier was standing in front of him. He had his hands leaning against the wall at each side of Tai's head.

"Mmm… pretty…" The boy in front of Tai murmured, and he reached with one hand to touch Tai's face. "Don't touch me." Tai said. The boy stopped in surprise, realisation sinking in that this was not a girl in front of him.

Suddenly, a smile came to the boys face. "I recognize you now! You're Taichi Kamiya, right?" He didn't wait for Tai to answer. "Oh, this is really wonderful… I come to all of your soccer games, you know?"

'So, that's why he looked familiar', Tai thought. "I love to watch you. You're so graceful when you play soccer… One time, I got a closer look at you, when I walked past you in school… and I realised that you where just beautiful…"

Tai was starting to get a bit scared by now… He didn't like the way this was going…

"And I started to wonder what it would be like to kiss you… But you are never alone… Did you know that? There are always people around you… I can understand though… But now, you're finally alone…"

At this point, Tai was really scared. He tried to get away, but the boy in front of him said to the others  "Hold him."

Tai felt how at each side, two hands gripped his wrists tightly, and he couldn't move…

**TBC….**

Sillie: 0_o  Where did that came from…?

Yama: Ack! What did you do!!

Sillie: Arg!! I thought you where sleeping!

Yama: Well, I woke up… What are you doing to my Tai-chan??

Sillie: Euh…

Tai: * Yawns * Why are you two making such noise??

Yama: Oh… :: runs to Tai and hugs him :: Soooowwwy!!!

Tai: * grins *

Sillie:  -__-''


	5. Resque

Sillie: Here I am again… I finally found some time to type… I'm so lazy…

Yama: You sure took your time… I wanna know what you're going to do to my Taichi!

Taichi: Hmm? Did I hear my name?

Yama: No! It's nothing… really.. :: hugs Taichi ::

Taichi: Oh, okay…

Yama: :: glares at Sillie ::

Sillie: Alright, alright…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own digimon…

**Ball Masque  (chapter 5)**

Matt was getting worried. Tai was gone 5 minutes. He never took that long… "Guy's, I'm going to check what's taking Taichi so long…" 

"He isn't gone that long, is he?" Joe asked. "He went to the toilet 5 minutes ago… He never takes this long. Something is wrong. I know there is…" Matt said.

"Aren't you overreacting?" Davis asked. He and Ken had joined the group not long after Tai and Matt. Matt glared at Davis.

"I'm not overreacting! Taichi is my soul mate, my other half! I know when something is wrong! You don't know what you're talking about, till you meet your soul mate!"

And with these words, Matt stood, and walked away. Davis swallowed, and gave a sidewise glance at Ken. "I do know what you're talking about…" He whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You smell really nice…" The boy in front of Tai was nuzzling Tai's neck. Tai was still struggling to get away, but the other boys had an iron grip on his wrists and shoulders.

Suddenly, the boy stood up strait, and leaned in to Tai. He stopped when their noses where almost touching. Tai could feel his hot breath on his face, and smelled the alcohol…

Tai froze on his spot, and could only stare in the other boy's eyes… They where filled with lust, and made Tai even more scared.

"Please…" he whispered, "don't do this.. Let me go.." But it seemed like the boy didn't even hear him. 

Suddenly, Tai felt something brush his tights, and he gasped. It seemed the other boy had been waiting for this, because he closed the gab and pressed his lips to Tai's, and he immediately slipped his tongue inside Tai's mouth.

Tai's eyes widened, and he wanted to pull away, but the other boy put his hand behind Tai's head, so Tai couldn't move. He felt how the other hand of the boy was wondering over his body…

Then the boy pulled back from the kiss, because he had breath. He was breathing heavily, and when he stepped closer, Tai could feel how aroused he was. "Pull him down." The boy panted to the other boys. 

One word popped in Tai's mind, and wouldn't go away: 'rape'. He really started to panic now. He started struggling hard to get away, but the other two boys where to strong.

He was now lying on his back, the two boys holding his wrists, and the other boy straddling him. The boy began to kiss Tai's neck, and worked his way up to Tai's jaw line.

Tai turned his head away, and pleaded again: "Please stop… Don't do this, please…" But the other boy claimed his mouth again, and forced Tai to open it. 

He was tugging Tai's dress up, and Tai felt how a tear escaped his eye, and rolled down to his ear…

'Yama… please save me.' He thought, while he felt how the boy on top of him was starting to tug his underwear down. 

If on cue, Matt burst through the door. He looked around, and froze when he saw the four boys on the floor.

Various emotions flowed over his face. First surprise, quickly followed by horror. The three boys who where violating Tai hadn't noticed he had entered the room. The boy straddling Tai was still kissing him, and tugging down his underwear.

Another tear escaped Tai's eye, and he was pleadingly looking at Matt. Matt's horror quickly changed to complete rage. How dare they touch his Tai!? And make him cry!!

He stormed over to the boys, and hoisted the first boy off of Tai. Matt may look thin, but in fact he was really strong. And with the leather pants and the trench coat, he looked rather impressive…

His blue eyes where cold as ice, and blazing with rage. He tossed the boy to the ground, and growled: "Get away from him, now!! All three of you!" The boys looked at Matt, and considered their chances.

Matt growled again: "Don't you dare touch him again, ever… You touch him again, and I'll have to kill you…" They all could see Matt wasn't joking, and the three boys quickly left the toilet.

Matt turned to Tai, the ice in his eyes vanishing to make place for concern. Tai was still lying on the ground, eyes closed. Matt rushed to his side. "Taichi! Are you alright?"

Tai nodded. He didn't trust his voice, and he didn't want to sound to weak. When he thought he had his feelings under control, he opened his eyes.

He looked straight in Matt's concerned face, and Tai felt something brake inside. The tears welled up in his eyes, and he chocked back a sob. Matt pulled Tai on his lap, and hugged him close.

"Ssshht… hush baby… it's gonna be alright…" Matt mumbled in Tai's ear, and he gently rocked him. He silently thanked every god he knew of that he had trusted his instincts. He didn't want to think about what could have happened if he hadn't… 

And he felt guilty… "Taichi… I'm so sorry…" he whispered. Tai lifted his head, and Matt looked in his wet brown eyes. "Sorry for what?" he asked. His voice sounded hoarse from crying.

"I made to dress like a girl…" "Yama…this is not your fault!" Tai said. "But…"  "No, no buts… Listen. When these boys attacked me, they thought I was a girl, that's true. But I said something, and they could hear I wasn't a girl… They boy even recognised who I was Yama!"

Tears started to run down Tai's cheeks again. "He always came to my soccer matches… He thought I looked graceful on the field. But then, he walked passed me once, and he realised, and I'm quoting his exact words, he thought I was beautiful, and he started to wonder what it would be like to kiss me…"

Matt let out a low growl at that, and pulled Tai closer to him. "But he never got a chance, because I was never alone… Till now…" Matt sighted. He still felt a little guilty.

"Oh Yama… It was so awful.. I fought back, but they where to strong…" "Oh… poor baby.." Matt said, and he hugged Tai close. Tai cried some more, but after a while, he only sniffled.

"Are you alright, Tai-chan?" "Yeah…" He looked up, and Matt could see that Tai's make up was ruined. Black stripes where running down his cheeks.

Matt helped Tai to stand. Then he got a tissue from his pocket, and started to clean Tai's face. But after a few seconds, Matt realised they needed an expert to clean this up… They needed Mimi.

Tai was looking at himself in the mirror. "I look awful… I don't want to go back in like this, Yama…" He looked at Matt with pleading eyes. "Tai… we need to get Mimi… she'll help you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Davis was getting a bit nervous. He wasn't paying attention to the conversation, and was glancing in the direction of the toilets.

"What's taking Yamato so long? He should be back by now… Maybe he was right. Maybe something did happen to Taichi, and they need help…"

He was jolted out of his thoughts when someone tapped him on the shoulder. When he looked up, he looked straight in the concerned eyes of Ken. "Dai… what's wrong? You're so quiet…"

Davis flashed Ken a smile. "Nothing's wrong Ken." Ken looked unconvinced. "Daisuke, take that fake smile of your face, and tell me what's wrong." When Ken saw Davis' surprised face, he grinned.

"Dai… you can't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes. Something is bothering you…" Davis sighted, and decided to tell Ken. When he was finished, Ken looked a bit nervous too.

"Maybe we should take a look…" Davis nodded in agreement. They stood and walked to the toilets. They stopped at the door to listen. They didn't hear sound of fighting, so that was good…

Suddenly, they heard Tai's voice. It sounded strange, a bit hoarse, like he had been crying… "Yama… you're not leaving me alone here, are you?" Then Matt's voice. "No… I won't leave you alone."

Davis and Ken looked at each other, surprised. Tai… afraid to be alone? Then Ken shrugged, and pushed the door open. Tai and Matt where standing at the sinks, hugging. Ken cleared his throat, and they both looked up. 

When Tai saw who it was, he quickly turned his head away, but it was to late. He heard Davis and Ken gasp. "Taichi!" Davis asked "What's wrong? What happened?" Tai didn't react, so Davis turned his look to Matt.

Matt nudged Tai, and said softly: "Come on Tai… You can tell them…"  Then Tai turned, and they could see his face clearly now. They had seen it right. Tai had been crying.

Then he started to tell what had happened. Matt hugged Tai from behind, and Davis could clearly see the anger flashing in his blue eyes.

He wished a certain someone would do that for him… He quickly shrugged of that thought and continued to listen. When Tai was finished, he looked like he was going to cry again, and Matt looked ready to kill. 

Tai noticed Matt's tenseness, and turned to hug him. Matt's expression softened instantly. He hugged back. "Oh Tai… I love you so much… If they ever come near you again, I'll kill them…"

Tai didn't say anything, and only hugged Matt closer. Ken and Davis felt a bit uncomfortable. Matt noticed, and let go of Tai. "Sorry.." he mumbled. "No, it doesn't matter.." Ken said. "But is there anything we can do?"

"In fact, there is." Matt said. "Tai's make up is ruined, and we need Mimi to fix it…Could you get her?" "Of course!" Davis said.

Then he grabbed Ken's hand, and dragged him along. "Come on Ken. Let's get Mimi!" Davis didn't notice the blush that crept on Ken's cheeks…

TBC… 

Sillie: :: looks at Yama :: And?

Yama: It's all right… I got to save Tai…

Sillie: Uhuh…

Taichi: 0_o

Sillie : Oh oh… Taichi ? Did you read the story?

Taichi: 0_o

Sillie: Euh… Yama !

Yama : Oh oh… :: hugs Taichi ::

Sillie: …    


	6. And the winner is

Sillie: Taichi? Are you all right now?

Taichi: Yeah… I think so…

Yama: :: hugs Taichi :: You better finish this story soon….

Sillie: He! I'm the author! I can make this story as long as I want! :: glares at Yama ::

Taichi: :: gives Sillie his puppy dog eyes ::

Sillie: Oh, all right… this will be the last chapter…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon  * cries *

**Ball Masque (chapter 6)**

The rest of the gang was babbling happily, and hadn't noticed that Davis and Ken had disappeared too. Suddenly, Davis came storming in, dragging Ken behind him. 

He stopped in front of Mimi, and said: "Would you please com with us?" Mimi looked at Davis, and asked: "Why?"

"Taichi needs your expertise…" Ken said. "My expertise?" "Yeah…" Davis said, "Would you please come?" He gave her his puppy dog eyes. He knew she couldn't resist them. Nobody could. He was proven right.

"Oh… okay, I'll come." Mimi said. Davis grinned. "Oh! Bring your bag!"

They walked back to the toilets. When Davis wanted to enter the boy's room, Mimi said: "Wait… that's the boys room…" "Yeah, I know…" Davis said. "I don't go in there!" Mimi said. 

Davis looked at Ken, and winked. Ken understood, and he grinned. "Yes you are…" Davis said, and he opened the door. Before Mimi could react, she was pushed inside by Ken.

"Wha…?" She squeaked. Davis and Ken followed her in, and closed the door. Recovered from the shock, Mimi looked around. She spotted Tai at the sinks, in the arms of Matt.

She couldn't see his face, but she could see he was shaking slightly. She took a few hesitant steps forward. "Taichi?" 

Matt looked up, and smiled sadly at her. Then Taichi turned, and she gasped. He looked horrible! His eyes where red, and his face was a bit blotchy from crying. Two black stripes where running down his cheeks.

"Oh my god… Taichi! What happened?" She ran up to him, and hugged him tightly. "Please tell me…" Taichi hugged back, and told her the whole story. When he was finished, Mimi shook her head. 

"Oh Tai… Are you alright now?" They let go of each other, and Tai nodded. "Yeah… Yama was here to comfort me…"

Matt blushed, and Mimi had to giggle. "What's so funny?" Matt asked. Mimi grinned at him. "I just thought… the sight of you, mad, is going to hunt them in their dreams… You look really scary when you're mad…"

Matt glared at her, but when he heard Tai giggle, and then laugh, he had to smile too. Mimi winked at him, and turned her attention to Tai. 

"Okay, let's patch you up…" She got her bag, and pulled out all sorts of make up. First she cleaned Tai's face, and then she started to put some new make up on. 

Matt, Ken and Davis where looking with great interest. It was really fascinating to see how make up could change some one. 

When Mimi was finished, you could hardly see Tai had been crying. His eyes where still a bit red, but you had to get close to see it. Tai smiled, and gave Mimi a brief hug. 

"Thanks, you're great!" he said. "You sure are.." Matt said in awe. Mimi blushed a bit. "Thanks… Now, let's get going! They're going to announce who won the contest very soon!"

Mimi quickly put all her stuff back in her bag, and they quickly went back to the table where the rest of the gang was. 

When they sat down, Sora looked at them. "What took you so long?" When nobody answered she looked at Tai. He had his head turned down. "Taichi…"

He looked up, and she looked in his eyes. Then her eyes widened a bit. "Taichi! Have you been…?" She fell silent. "Have I been what?" Tai asked. His voice still sounded a bit hoarse.

"You have!" Sora exclaimed, "You have been crying! What happened?" By now, the whole gang was looking at them. Tai closed his eyes, and whispered: "I don't want to talk about it…" 

Sora was getting really worried now. "But.." She was interrupted by Matt. "He said that he didn't want to talk about it!" Matt was sitting next to Tai, and Sora was at the other side, so Tai had his back slightly turned to Matt.

Matt wrapped his arms around Tai's waist, and laid his head on Tai's neck. Then he glared at Sora. But she wasn't going to let it pass so easily. 

"Tai's my friend too! I want to know what happened, so I can help!" Matt sighted, and his expression softened a bit. He whispered something in Tai's ear. Tai smiled softly and nodded. He still had his eyes closed.

"Alright…" Mat said in a hushed voice. He sighted again, and pulled Tai closer to him. "Three boys violated Taichi. They tried to… to rape him…"

"WHAT!!" Sora yelled. "Ssst!! Not so loud!!" Sora slammed a hand over her mouth, and Mat continued. 

"When I came barging in, they where laying on the floor. Two of the boys where holding his wrists, and the third boy was straddling him. That boy has been following Taichi for a while now. When I came in, he already was pulling Taichi's underwear down."

Matt's voice started to weaver. "If I'd come any later, or not at all, they would have…. Would have…" 

At this point, Matt couldn't continue. A tear slid down his cheek, and he quickly buried his face in Tai's neck. He didn't want anybody to see him cry.

Tai opened his eyes, and looked sadly at Sora. Then he turned, and pulled Matt close to him, whispering soothing words in his ear. Sora knew how hard this had to be for Matt.

He couldn't handle emotions very well. He never let anyone near him easily. He was afraid to be hurt. But when he let someone in, he would protect that someone with his live. And now he had almost been to late…

Sora stood, and walked up to Tai and Matt. She wrapped her arms around both of them, and hugged them tightly.

From the jury table, Mr. Otoshi was watching the gang with interest. What was going on there…?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten minutes later, the mood had lightened up again. Sora had gotten Tai and Matt something to drink, and now they were talking about silly things.

At some point, Tai had to laugh so hard, Matt had to support him so he wouldn't fall of his chair. He also had a big grin on his face. Suddenly, they heard some sort of siren.

Everyone went silent, and one of the jury members started to talk. "Okay, we are going to announce the winners of the 'best clothed couple' award. He looked around the crowd. The third price went to a couple dressed as a bodybuilder and his coach (N/A: XD) and the second price went to a couple dressed as a rock star and his groupie. (They had been running around the hall and the girl had been screaming like a real fan girl. It had been a very funny sight…) (N/A: don't ask…)

"And now it's time to announce who won the first price… the winners are.. the vampire and his victim, Yamato Ishida and Taichi Kamiya!" 

People outside thought a bomb had exploded, so much noise was coming from the hall. Tai and Matt where both pretty popular, and everybody was cheering loudly for them.

The digidestened where making the most noise. They where whistling and cheering loudly. Tai and Matt grinned at each other, and did a high five. Then they went up to the jury to collect their price. They heard some people talk to each other, as they passed by: "That girl is Taichi? Wow…." That made them grin even wider.

When they reached the jury, they where handed the price. It was a little statue of two people together. It was rather nice. 

The announcement of the winners, also was the end of the party. The hall started to empty, and Tai and Matt wanted to go back to the other digidestened.

But Mr. Otoshi stopped them. "Would you both please wait? I have to ask you something." They looked at each other, surprised, but nodded. When the hall was almost empty, Mr. Otoshi returned to Tai and Matt.

"Okay… I want to know what happened tonight, because I'm sure something did happen." Tai and Matt looked at him with big eyes, and Matt wanted to say that nothing was wrong, but something in Mr. Otoshi's eyes told them he wouldn't buy that.

Matt sighted, and said: "Alright.. three boys have violated Taichi in the toilets.. they tried to rape him.." Mr Otoshi's eyes widened a bit, but he said nothing. "I was just in time to save him…"

It was silent for a while, then Mr. Otoshi spoke. "This is a very serious matter. Describe what these boys look like, and I will take care of it." Matt described what the boys looked like, and Mr. Otoshi nodded.

"I think I know who these boys are… they will hear from me…" Then he nodded to Tai and Matt. "You are brave boys…" Then he walked away, and Tai and Matt joined the rest of the gang.

"What was that all about?" Sora asked. "Mr. Otoshi new something was wrong… we told him what happened and he's going to take care of it…" Matt said. "Ah.. that's good." Sora smiled.

"Let's go." "Oh! Mimi! Is it all right if Taichi comes home with me? We will collect his stuff from your house later…" Matt asked. 

"Yeah, that's alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow then!" She waved, and together with Sora, Izzy and Jolie, she disappeared in the night. "Let's go home too…" Matt said.

Whit six persons in Matt's car, it was a bit crowded, but it worked. They delivered Kari, T.K., Davis and Ken safely at home. When Matt and Tai arrived at home, they quickly went to bed.

(It took Tai a while to get rid of all the make up) They snuggled close together, and lay in silence for a while. 

Suddenly, Tai spoke up. "I'm never going to wear a dress again…" Matt grinned. "Not even for me? You looked really cute in that dress, you know…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Tai rolled his eyes.

Then he snuggled closer to Matt, and Matt whispered in his ear: "I love you Tai… more than anything else in the world…" "I love you too, Yama…"

Then Matt put out the lights with one arm, and they drifted of to sleep…

They later heard the three boys had been found, and where punished. They where suspended from school for a month, and they had to do odd jobs, like collecting dirt from gardens and such.

They never touched or came near Tai again…

                                                                     * ~owari~ *   

Sillie: yeah!! It's finished!!

Yama: Pfew… finally…

Taichi: Yess!!

Sillie: Don't you two like my story..? :: looks sad ::

Taichi: No! Yes !! Euh…

Yama: What he means is.. euh.. It's nice..

Sillie: Really?

Yama+ Taichi: Really…

Sillie: :: smiles ::

Yama+ Taichi : Pfew….

Sillie : Oh ! Thanks for all the reviews!! ^_^   


End file.
